The Dark Ocarina
by Princess Hashero
Summary: Link, the hero of time, gains a mysterious friend. Dark,a water shade, falls for a blond hero. Sheik, the key to helping Link, falls for a shadow. YAOI Dark/Link Dark/Sheik don't like don't read Dark/Sheik is just a experiment, might take it out in later chapters
1. Before and when he saw the green angel

Dark only knew the room. He knew nothing of the outside world, or of anything for that matter. He only knew the words his master said to him seven years ago before dumping him into his prison. "Kill the hero of time" that's what he had said, and if he did he would be able to leave the room with the one dead tree and the small island.

So Dark trained, day in and day out. Ever waiting for the hero to grace the room with his presence, and when he did Dark would kill him.

So naturally when he heard the groan of a door being lifted, and the sound of bickering coming from the direction of the entrance he tensed. His body was like a spring as he waited for the intruder to come into sight, but what he saw made him freeze. Across the room wearing a blue tunic with blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, was himself.


	2. The Friend

Hi People! This is my Dark/link fanfic. Its my first real one soplz bear with me ok. Now the stage is set will Dark attack or will Darksuccumb to the hero and become his ally? Well don't look at me for theanswers it's all up to Dark^^ and maybe Link Well let the story continue!

This person looked almost exactly like himself only the boy, no wait, manacross his prison was slightly taller and stockier than Dark. By how much,he could not tell but from where he stood behind his dead tree he looked about 2in taller. He also had an orb of light around his head, Dark could tell by the hero's irritated face that the blue thing was annoying. Hell he wasn't even near the damn thing and it was giving him a migraine. Dark sighed and stepped out of the shadow of the tree and cleared his throat.

The hero and his blue orb spun around and stared at him. For a while all there was, was an awkward and heavy silence.

Dark decided to break the ice," Hello hero, I am Dark keeper of the roomand what might your name be?" Dark tried to make his voice sound dignified, but did not know how since he had never met a dignified person. The hero brokeout of his trance.

" I am Link hero of time, holder of the triforc-" That was all Link could get out before he had Dark laughing his ass off. Link frowned at the darker haired version of himself. What in the name of Nayru was so goddess damned funny! He didn't have to wait for to long to find out.

" L-Link" Dark couldn't stop the giggles from rolling out,"y-your n-n-n-nameis Link!" The peals of laughter coming from Dark were starting to irritate the Wielder of the Master Sword.

"Yes" Link quipped," my name is Link now I don't mean to be rude but will you please open the door!" Link had to practically yell over the gawfs from the shadow. Dark stood up and wiped the tears from his eye's.

" I'm sorry if I offended you Link but who the fuck names there kid Link, I mean come ON that's the stupidest name I've ever heard. That's coming from someone named Dark" Dark sighed and ran his hand through his hair making it stick up a little. " About the door Link, I'm sorry but I can't let you through even though you seem like a great guy and all. You understand right?"

Link frowned," No Dark I don't understand" his face became confused," If you don't want to fight me then why cant I leave?" Link looked at where Dark had started to pace back and forth as if looking for an answer to all their problems. He suddenly lunged at Link with speed and agility that left him dazed.

" Are you my friend Link? 'Cause if you are then we can strike a deal if your not you and I will have to fight." Dark's face looked serious as he waited for Links answer. Link paused for a moment as he contemplated Dark. From the 10min he had known him he had concluded that Dark was a funny and sarcastic person who had never met anyone ever. But was he his friend? He thought about it and nodded yes if he wasn't an enemy than he was his friend.

" Yes in these few short minuets that I have known you, I have concluded that you are my friend." Dark grinned and was about to tell Link his plan on how to get them out of here when the blue thing decided to appear.

Up close he could tell the blue thing was a girl with wings. She had a pinched face and blue hair that was the same shade as her dress. Her eyes were forest green and she looked adorable. Until she started to yell.

" Link what do you think your doing! He's a servant of Gannon! It's dangerous and could KILL US! Listen to me! Hey are you listening ! Hey! Listen!" The high pitched voice made him want to crush the pest, but he kept his cool in front of his new "friend". He frowned at the mention of his master, he had no loyalty to the man. Link grimaced and glared at the girl.

" Navi he doesn't want to hurt me, he is opposed to killing me, and he seems to have a lot of patience because he hasn't killed you yet, so yes he is my friend!" Navi huffed and glared at Dark.

"Fine but if he proves to be disloyal don't come crying to me" She flew back under Links hat with a tinkle.

Dark smiled and motioned for Link to come closer. Dark started to whisper the plan into his ear. The plan that would free himself and Link. The plan of a life time.


	3. Repercussions to the plan

**Howdy! It's me again^^ we finally get to see what Darks master plan is! So sit back relax and enjoy the show!**

The plan was ingenious though very risky. If it didn't work, Dark would be blown to pieces. If it did work, Dark might still be blown to pieces. Either way the out come for Dark wasn't very promising. Dark was pacing back and forth in front of the tree, or as he liked to call it " the thing that could blow him up". Link and Navi were getting into position making sure that every inch of their bodies were up against the tree. Link watched his doppelganger paced nervously in front of him.

"Dark" Link sighed," If your that worried about your safety, it is alright for us to not go through with the plan" Dark snorted and started to mutter to himself softly. Link had to strain his ears to hear what he was saying.

"If I don't try….then I've already lost Link. I've never been out of this room, been here for 7years….if I don't try" Darks voice wavered and whispered out the silent plea ," I'll never leave so please help me." Link's heart practically broke when Dark looked up at him. His crimson eyes shone with unshed tears, his raven black hair fluffed up framing his face. He looked like a small child, so hopeless, so alone. Link wanted to hold him and never let go, to tell him every thing was going to be alright. But he knew he couldn't, not just because it would probably make Dark uncomfortable, but also because he knew if he did Dark would break.

Dark sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. He looked up at Link," You ready hero?" he asked. Link nodded in silent confirmation. Dark put his hand on the tree and imagined himself becoming a long thin shadow. He snaked himself across the water, and wrapped himself around the iron bars of the first door. Dark paused to catch his breath, it was hard work! After he was tied to the first door he stretched the rest of his shadow form to the second door and did the same thing.

" Ready?" Link called softly from the tree. Dark hesitated, was he ready? He strained his head to look at his blond counter part. Was Link ready to trust him? He acted as though he trusted him, but was that good enough? Dark sighed, he had been doing that a lot lately, sighing. He groaned, he knew he couldn't procrastinate any longer. His red eyes stared into Links blue ones as he nodded. Yes he was ready.

Link and Navi began to channel all there magic into the dead tree. Dark then extracted the magic and channeled it through his body towards the two doors. When the magic hit the knot at the first door it exploded and destroyed the iron bars. It also had Dark shrieking in agony .

" Holy SHIT THAT HURTS!" Dark was blinded by pain, but the magic traveled to the second door blowing the iron bars off. Dark had collapsed and was groaning in pain when Link and Navi came over.

" See I told you that was a dumb idea shadow! Hey! Are you listening! Your idea was stupid! Hey your bleeding! Oh my goddess! Link! Link! Link! He's bleeding! Hey can you see that! Listen! Hey!" Link had already started to bandage the shade.

" She's right you know….what you did was reckless Dark." Link's voice was soft and kind, but scolding as well.

"It got the bars off didn't it?" Dark winced as Link rubbed a white paste on his stomach.

"Well yes I guess it did Dark….that was a fairly good plan other than you getting hurt." Link muttered as he wrapped Darks wound in soft white cloth. Link stood up. "Dark you stay here while Navi and I go and defeat Morpha…we will come back to get you when we have finished. Alright?"

Dark was to tired to argue." Kay Link, just don' get yerself killed" he yawned and snuggled into the warm sand. Link stared at Dark for a minuet, then stood up. He had a boss to beat.


	4. A Fairy friend for Dark

**How's about we let Dark sleep and follow our hero for a while?**

The rest of the temple went without a hitch. All the monsters ran away from him, and all the puzzles were easy. So he had hoped that the boss battle would at least be a little challenging. Link was wrong again. The battle with Morpha was the easiest damn thing he had ever done. All it was, was standing in a corner and shooting the longshot at the pink ball inside the jelly blob. After that all he had to do was hit the darn thing. Link looked at the fairy he had picked up for Dark, he had some pretty bad bruises from the explosion. Dark had also been bleeding profusely. He looked at his map and back tracked to Dark's room.

When he got there his heart almost stopped. Dark was laying on his back, his hat was on his head so that it blocked out the light. He looked like a little kid as his feet and legs swayed back and forth to an invisible beat. Link cleared his throat to let Dark know he was there. Hearing the noise Dark turned his head in Link's direction. His eyes were blood red, and his face looked a little paler than usual. Link walked over and plopped onto the sand next to him.

" Here Dark, this fairy will heal your injuries." Link's voice was calm, even though his nerves were anything but. Dark nodded slowly and took the bottle.

He inspected it tapping the glass lightly, as he watched the fairy move. She was a girl with a round face. She was wearing the same getup as Navi although her dress was pink with blue rose's on it. Her hair was curly and bubble gum pink as well as her wings.

When Dark opened the bottle the fairy cracked her knuckles and went to work. As she fixed Darks wounds, Dark pondered why fairies helped people. They didn't get any type of payment for it, so why bother? When she was done and about to fly away, Dark stopped her.

"Wait, hold on a second Miss Fairy." Dark rummaged through his tunic pocket until he found what he was looking for. "Here" He murmured and put the object on her head.

The fairy hesitated and gently pulled it off her head, the object made her stare in awe. It was a small circlet made of twigs from the dead tree, carefully woven to make a perfect circle. The fairies eyes watered as she looked at the gift.

"Thank you Dark." The fairy whispered. Tiny tears were coming out of her eyes. She looked up at him and stated," Because of this act of kindness I here by grant you the fairy blessing. In a few days you to will have a fairy of your own."

Dark and Link blinked in surprise. Dark would have a fairy? He hesitated before asking, "What kind of fairy?"

She looked thoughtful before answering," A fairy to fit your personality Dark." She smiled and waved as flew off. Dark and Link looked at each other and shrugged. While Navi huffed from Link's hat.

Once they were outside Dark couldn't stop looking. The sun, he had never seen it before. It was a huge contrast from the cold, damp, dark of the water temple. The air, sweet and warm. Unlike the mildew smell of his prison. The water! It sparkled and shimmered out here. In his room it looked foggy and murky, but out here it looked like glass. He could see colorful fish and seaweed.

For the first time in his life, Dark was free.


	5. DISCLAIMER

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that I cannot continue the fic without three major things.

**1. I need someone to remind me what the one stone says, you know the one that gives you the clue on how to get the fire arrows?**

**2. REVIEWS**

**3. Shadow temple help, here are so many twists and turns, I get CONFUSED. So if someone could give me the link to a map, that would be great**

**From, Princess Hashero**


	6. Dark gets a reason to kill

**Hello readers! I Princess Hashero Want to say hi! Also I would like to inform you I LOVE reviews! So if any one actually reads my stuff, I would like you to comment. No flames though plz! So lets see what Dark is up to now that he's free, ok!**

Link was being boring. It had been over 30min since they had left the water temple, and all Link wanted to do was sleep. Dark groaned in frustration, he wanted to be on the move, he wanted to see new things! Sure the sun and sky were wonderful, but he wanted to LEARN! So as Link slept, Dark went out to investigate.

Link was sleeping on an island with a stone that said," When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light" Dark studied the markings on the stone. He knew what they said, he could understand them, but he didn't know what they were. "What are they?," Dark jumped when someone other than Link or Navi answered.

" There words, Hylinian to be exact, a clue for some cool item or maybe a heart piece." Dark spun around to see a small sanguine fairy. (**For anyone who doesn't know sanguine is another word for red or blood)** She had red curly hair, and glasses with a blue trim. The girl was small even for a fairy, and instead of a dress she was wearing a shirt and skirt, both red of course. Her heart shaped face turned up to look at him, then she held out her hand. " My name is Falon, and I'm your new fairy" she paused to pushup her glasses," Nice to meet you"

Dark blinked, so he knew he was going to get a fairy…he just didn't think it was going to be so soon. I mean, look at Navi! Who in the hell wants her around?

Dark decided to be polite," Hello Falon, I hope we will become friends….umm do you know Navi?" Dark wanted to know, any friend of Navi's was an enemy of his….except Link of course.

Falon looked horrified," You know Navi? I thought someone finally squashed her for being so annoying?"

Dark laughed, he decided he liked Falon. " So do you want to explore with me? I mean I'm kinda knew to all of…" Dark motioned to the world, " Well to all of this."

Falon grinned," I'd love to"

Link was having such a nice dream. He was laying in the grass, just doing nothing. Not having to save the world, not having to listen to Navi, all was right. Until he heard Dark scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Link jerked awake. Dark was running out of the laboratory with a red dot following him. Link couldn't figure out what he was running from, until the old creepy guy came out holding a net.

Dark ran and hid behind Link.

" Dark, what is going on?" Link was confused, but his question was soon answered.

The old man came up to Link. " Give him to me boy! He's a rare creature and I want him!" Link felt Dark shaking behind him. He stood up and towered over the man at his full height of 6' 1".

" Look sir," Link struggled to keep his usually civil manner," Dark is just your average Hylinian male, he's not a rare creature."

The old man scoffed and then grinned," He's a water shade boy," the old man cackled," The reason he's so scared of me's because I killed LOTS of fish." As the old man boasted of his younger years, Link himself was starting to feel sick.

" Yah see, water shade's can FEEL how many fish ones killed." The man paused for a breath," But they don't mind, 'less it's for sport, I jus' kill 'em for pleasure,"

Link felt Dark stiffen then rise behind him, and winced as Dark started to yell.

" You sick twisted BASTARD!," Dark pushed Link out of the way, and screamed at the man in fury." Those were innocent LIVES! THEY HAD FAMILIES, AND CHILDREN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE THAT AWAY!" Dark's eyes had gone from a soft rose color, to the bright fiery color of blood.

The man just smirked," Boy," he chuckled," To me, yer jus' another fish, annoying and used for science."

Dark suddenly grinned and took out his sword," Well then old man, I'll just have to show you just how much of a demon I am!"

Dark lunged.


	7. The old man and the blade

**Well with this and on to the story, I guess some of you may be a little….surprised**

**Also I'm thinking of doing a Q&A thing were you ask questions and Dark and Link will answer them. Just a thought.**

**Now Back to the story.**

Dark lunged.

Or at least tried to, Link grabbed him and stopped him(well he did more of a face plant, since Dark was stronger than Link they both ended up on the floor). Dark wriggled out of Links' grasp and took out his sword. It was a long obsidian blade, with a small sapphire embedded in the middle. It was a thin straight blade, that looked as though it could cut stones in half. When the old man saw the weapon, he just laughed.

He said," Boy, if I was scared of you, I would have been runin already"

Dark frowned," Your ready to die" he muttered," Are you not?"

Link frowned, a minuet ago Dark wanted to kill the man! Now they were just standing idle, talking as though nothing happened.

The man nodded in confirmation," I've been ready fur a might to long kid, was a fishermen in my younger days. But that's all in the past now aint it?"

Link started to feel sorry for the man. He was just a lonely old guy who had no one to talk to. He probably wanted to capture Dark so he could have someone to talk to.

Dark nodded," Here kind sir" Dark bowed, then readied his sword," Let me help you rest in peace."

The sword cut through the air and entered the man in less than a second. To Link, it was all but a blur. But to the old fisherman and Dark, it was as if it was in slow motion. The moment the sword entered the man, blood was every were. It covered Darks clothes, it covered the grass, it turned the water red.

Links' eyes grew wide as he processed what happened. Dark just stabbed the old man for no reason! He just killed an innocent civilian, he took a life!

Link grabbed Dark and slammed him on the ground.

" I thought you were one of the good guy's Dark!," Link was yelling as he pulled a fairy out of his bottle. Then the man started to speak.

" No, let me die youngun. I've lived a life of grandeur, I've traveled the world, and yet I cant seem to die. Please, that boy knows what misery is. He did the right thing, let me die."

Link looked at the man, who was on the ground coughing up blood. Then Link looked at Dark, and for the first time since he had known the boy. He saw envy, as if the old man's dying had been the one thing he had always wanted to do.

So Link nodded his consent, and he and Dark stayed with the man during his final hours.

" How did you know?"

Dark looked up from the tunic he was washing.

"Know what Mr. Hero?"

Link sighed and ran his hand through his hair so it stuck up.

"You know," he muttered," That the man wanted to die? I mean I knew he was a bit off, but…" He trailed off not knowing what to say next.

Dark sighed," I know Link because," he gave a shuttering breath, than continued," because I've felt that before. The horrible feeling of being….stuck, and not knowing how you got there."

Link started to see his friend in a new light. Sure Dark was cocky, and shallow. Sure he was perverted, like how a few minuets ago when Link took off his shirt he blatantly stared and licked his lips, causing Link to blush. But he could see that under that thick armor, was a sad and depressed Hylinian who needed help.

Dark sighed and looked at his tunic. It was as clean as he could get it, not that he wanted to give Link back his tunic. The hero had a really hot body under all that crap he wore! Navi, who had luckily for them been quiet this whole time, was sleeping in Links hat. Falon was reading a book about magical creatures, and Link. Well Link was staring at Dark.

Dark smirked," Well, well, well, does the Hero of Time like what he sees?" Dark motioned to his bare torso and gave another devilish grin when Link blushed.

" I was not admiring you Dark, I was….thinking," Link trailed off and started to mutter to himself.

Dark frowned at the silence. Growing up in the quiet musty Water Temple made Dark hate the silence.

" Thinking about what?"

Links head snapped up. " Huhh?"

Dark sighed in annoyance," You told me you were thinking. I asked about what."

Link blinked than waved it off," it's nothing Dark" he muttered" You should just get some sleep."

Dark felt hurt that Link wouldn't tell him, but decided to think nothing of it. He had to gain Links trust, even if he had to die to prove it.

Some were in the shadows of the water. A creature grinned as he picked up Darks thoughts.

**That**, it thought, **could be arraigned.**


	8. The man in blue and red

**Hello this is the Princess just saying hi! I just have to warn all of the people who read this story. When Summer comes I **_**may**_** not have time**__**to write. Just a heads up. Also I'm adding a person in this Chapter! **

~break~

Dark awoke to the sound of voices. Though it was not uncommon for Link and Navi to be talking, the other voice was a distinct male voice. (**Ok now all the real Zelda fans are gunna hate me in this Chapter) **

" Link, are you sure he's not dangerous? Water shades are usually pretty hostile."

One of Darks blood red eyes opened and he saw Link shake his head.

" Dark? No, he is my friend Sheik." Link paused to give the other blond man a stare before he continued. " He would not hurt me."

Dark saw Sheik roll his eye than turn to him. The man's light blond hair contrasted with his blood red eye. The body suit he was wearing was blue with a red eye emblem on the middle of his chest. His face and hands were bandaged, and he was HOT!

"I see your friend is awake" Sheik smirked when Dark blushed in embarrassment at being caught staring.

Link looked up and smiled slightly at Dark, " Good morning Dark, did you sleep we-"

Sheik interrupted Link," Well, well, well Link" Sheik grinned," He's even cuter when he's awake. That one is definitely a keeper." Sheik winked at Dark causing him, once again to blush.

"Stop that at once Sheik" Link snapped. He wasn't going too have Dark uncomfortable with the one person who knew where they had to go next.

Sheik pouted," Why Link? I bet he is a good pet! I bet he'll do anything you ask….absolutely anything." Sheik's voice got huskier as he spoke. Dark was starting to get nervous.

"So your name is Sheik?" Dark snorted," Well my name is Dark, and I'm not Link's PET! I'm his friend."

Dark scowled at the other man when he started to chuckle.

" So, are you a friend with benefits?" Sheik wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke, Dark shrieked in anger. Through out the banter Link just watched with a slightly exasperated face.

Suddenly Sheik was sitting in front of Dark with one of his hands in his lap. Dark tried to pull away.

"Hey!" he shouted," Let go you-"

Sheik brought one of Darks pale white hands to his lips, and gently kissed it.

" I am Sheik" Sheik's ruby red eyes rose to Darks own," And it is an honor to meet someone so beautiful."

Dark's cheeks flushed the same color as his eyes as he tried to duck his head down. Sheik would have none of this.

He lifted Darks chin and brought down his bandages that were covering his mouth. Sheiks face was tan and very handsome. He had high regal cheek bones, plush red lips, and a nice looking chin. He gently brought Dark's face closer, and barely brushed his lips against Dark's own.

~BREAK~

When Link saw Sheik kiss Dark, he blew up inside. Rage filled him, and I told him to skin Sheik, until he was dead. Link stalked over and grabbed Sheiks shoulder. The other blond man looked up, than jumped and backed away with his hands up in apology.

" Whoa, whoa, Link settle. I didn't know you felt that way man!" Sheiks voice had turned squeaky and anxious.

" I know Sheik" Link was trying to stay calm as he spoke," Just-just tell us where to go next Sheik"

Sheik nodded," Next you must go to…."


	9. This is important, READ IT!

**HELLO! I'm sorry I've been away….Lots of stuff happened! So I'm planning on having the next chapter officially posted this week!**

**I'm also going to post an Independence Day fic for DarkxLink! When Hyrule gained Independence from…that other place I haven't made a name for yet!**

**Also since Summer is coming up, I would like some suggestions for summery things Link and Dark could do!**

**Be creative and plz comment!**

**Your frazzled author,**

**PrincessHashero**


	10. Sheik leaves and Dark sees the world

Why hello my fabulous readers! I'm sorry I was gone for like…..3 weeks. But I had things to do! But even though I'm supposed to be cleaning, I've decided to write this for you! Chapter 8! So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Sheik sighed and stood up.

"Look Link" he began," I can't tell you were to go. You're the hero, you have to figure it out on your own. Together you and Ruto destroyed the evil monster. Now you must find the 5th sage."

He reached into his back pocket and threw it on to the ground. All Dark saw was a flash of white light, and the space Sheik used to be was empty.

Link watched as Dark looked wildly for Sheik. He stifled a laugh, Dark looked adorable as he scanned up and down the small island. Dark whipped around to glare at Link. He hated when he was mocked, and hated when Link laughed at him.

"Why did he leave?"

Link sighed and started to explain," Sheik is….complicated. He has our interests at heart, but in the end….I'm the hero, he's the consultant. He can't tell me were to go.

Dark nodded in understanding, but also rolled his eyes. No matter how much sense Link made he still felt Sheik was cheating.

" Alright Hero, were do we go next? I want to be useful!" Dark grinned as Link's face started to bare a thoughtful look.

Falon pushed up her glasses and coughed into her hand to make her presence be known.

" I think we should go to Kakariko Village to see if anyone knows of any trouble."

Dark and Falon looked at Link for approval. He hesitated, then nodded in agreement.

" Then we should go to Kakariko."

When they left Lake Hylia Dark felt as though his horizons had just expanded by more than 3000 percent. It felt like a punch in the gut. He had known that the world was large, Link had told him stories while they walked out of Lake Hylia.

All this time, he thought the world was….blue, but it was green. Such a beautiful green, and trees! They had such lush leaves, and the grass it smelled so sweet. He felt so cheated, and so happy.

Link studied Darks reaction, the emotions flitted on his face. Anger, wonder, shock, sadness, happiness, and fear.

Link could not help but wonder, what was Dark thinking about.


	11. Dark is a magic rupee finder?

The moment Dark stepped on the grass of Hyrule field, time stopped. At least it did for him. He couldn't help but marvel at the animals in the sky, they had the most beautiful voices he had ever heard. The way the sun reflected of the golden-green grass, it made him feel warm all over. Trees, they were tall, lush, and green! He had never seen so much green in his life.

At least Lake Haylia had blue, the only thing blue in the field he could see was the sky. Don't even get him started on the sky! This blue was nothing like the dull murky blue of his prison in the water temple. And the smell, it was sweet and earthy, there were brightly colored plants across the vast expanse of land. All in all it was beautiful.

It was too beautiful.

That was when Dark finally realized what Gannon had done to him. Dark owned nothing in this new and beautiful world, he only had the clothes on his back and the fairy he had been given. He didn't know what anything was called, he didn't have any money, and he knew no one but Link.

"Are you all right" Link asked. There was a hint of worry in his voice, he knew Dark was going to have to adjust to his knew life.

Falon and Navi both looked at Dark expectantly, he hadn't moved for over three minuets.

Finally, he murmured a quiet," Yes" in response.

Navi and Link looked at each other, they knew something was wrong. Navi decided to step in.

"Hey!" she yelled. Dark turned and she flew up to his face," Listen to me! You need to brighten up! We didn't have to save you, but we did! So Listen!"

Dark winced when she screamed into his ear, luckily Falon came to the rescue.

" Look Navi, Dark spent his whole life in ONE ROOM!" She took a deep breath then started again. " He doesn't own anything, he doesn't know anything about this place, hell he has probably never even seen half of the things he's seen in the past forty-eight hours! So shove of BLOODY ANNOYING BITCH!"

Link stifled a chuckle as Navi hid under his hat and started to swear quietly.

Link sighed and walked up to Dark, who now sported a pink blush and an angry fairy under his hat.

Link decided to start the conversation," So Dark, do you really not have anything?"

Dark frowned," I don't think so….although as we were leaving the lake I saw these."

Dark reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out two golden rupees. Link's jaw dropped and he felt his mouth go dry. Dark had found two rupees that were both worth two-hundred green! That was four-hundred green! That was a lot of money!

Link started to laugh," Dark that is worth for-hundred green! As long as you spend it the right way you can buy anything!"

Dark stared at the jewels in his hands, the only reason he had picked them up was because hey were pretty! He hesitated, then asked," If the golden ones are worth two-hundred, than what is a red one worth?"

Link replied in a curious voice," Twenty, why?"

Dark pointed at Link's boots," Because there are five of them by your feet"

Link just about fainted from shock.

~Break~ ~Break~

All the way to Kakariko Village, money sprang from the ground. By the time they had gotten there, both Link's child wallet and adult wallet were full. It had also begun to get dark.

And it had started to rain.

~Break~ ~Break~

Deep inside the well, the ancient monster stirred. He felt a pull at the base of his spine, and he knew it was time.

Bongo Bongo launched himself out of the well. A puny hylian tried to stop him, but he pushed him out of the way.

Than he turned to see a monster quite like himself, only he could tell there was no dark magic in the boy. He tried to run him over like he did the last one, but it was like pushing on a wave, he would not budge.

The thing's red eyes flashed as it drew its sword, and with one swing he was flung to the other side of the town. Quickly he made himself invisible and fled into the dark musty depths of the shadow temple.


	12. Project Holiday!

**Hello~ **

**I have an important announcement! **

**See I need to get better at writing, and I've decided to make a one shot for a holiday of your choice!**

**Which ever holiday gets the most votes wins!**

**So yeh that's what Im going to do…all you have to do is write a comment about your holiday!**

**Dead line is August,15****th**

**Oh I will not update until I've finished the one-shot**

**By the way if you want to put your post on my tumblr here is da link { blog/princesshashero}  
**


	13. News and a short story for you guys

HI! I know I've been AWOL for the last few weeks…..but I have writers block! So when the next chapter will come out, hopefully soon. Maybe even tonight, but right now I cant figure out where to go.

But you've all heard this before, so now your three favorite people will aimlessly talk to you for no reason! Enjoy!

~BREAK~

Dark looked up at the screen as he saw the writer sign off. Link, and Sheik were playing Brawl on the couch, not paying attention that now all of the people could see them. Dark sighed and looked at the camera.

"Good evening, and welcome to News in Hyrule with your hosts, Me, Sheik, and Link!"

Link paused the game and looked up, he smiled at the camera then glared at Dark.

"Why didn't you tell us we were on air!" he hissed.

Sheik had an amused look on his face, he loved it when Link and Dark fought, it was hilarious.

Dark looked at Link with a bored expression, this happened every time.

"Anyway, our top story today, aliens abducting women at Lon Lon Ranch! Stay tuned we will be back after these messages!" He gave a fake smile at the camera, then turned to Sheik who was laughing quietly on the edge of the couch.

" You two need to take this job seriously! We get paid to do a good job, not to fuck around!" Dark glared at both of them, his red eyes blazing.

" But you and Link get to all the time." Sheik drawled his smirk grew wider when both Link and dark blushed.

Link looked at Sheik," We haven't had sex yet, so stop with all of the innuendos!"

Dark snorted when Sheik muttered," In your endo."

The camera man motioned that they were going to be back on air in one minuet. Link sighed and stood up, he walked up to Dark and apologized in a soft voice.

" I'm sorry Dark" he started," It's just, with all of the constant demands of more chapters, and all the retakes, I just don't get to see Sheik that much any more. He and I are best friends, and we need time to be friends…do you understand?"

Dark sighed and nodded," Yes I understand."

And they all lived happily ever after

THE END

I promise the next chapter will be posted this week Ok!

Love, Princess Hashero


	14. Has Dark gone crazy?

**Hi! Sorry I was gone for so long ^^' but I had to figure out how the story would go! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Dark had never felt this way before, the power flowing through his veins was amazing. He felt as though he could kill a thousand people, no a million! As though he could bring down the world, he turned and saw Link on the ground. A flash of disgust flew threw him, that was the hero of time?! Brought down by a puny minion of the Gerudo King? He felt laughter burst out of his body, he threw his head back, he couldn't help himself. Then he felt the wave disappear, and all that power vanish.

He saw Link staring at him with a look that he could only describe as pure undefined confusion. Dark himself was confused, why did he think like that? Link was his friend, not some worthless pile of nothing! What was happening to him?

~Break~

"Please! Please let me go!" The skull kid sobbed as another leg was crushed under the heel of the King. Pain shot through him like lightning and he let out a bone chilling scream. What had he done to deserve this? He had just been playing in the lost woods? What had he done!

The Gerudo king stepped forward, " What have you done? You have done a most horrid thing young one." He leaned close to the skull kid and whispered," You took the mask from the child in green, and became his friend."

The skull kid stiffened as he recalled that day. He loved the mask, and it was so cheap! The boy was so nice, why did that matter?

Gannon looked down at the child as he began to understand, the boy in green was Link!

Gannon started again," Now you see, but if you do something for me," He paused and smiled," all of this will stop."

The child immediately agreed, " Anything your majesty."

Gannon grinned," I'm going to die, but after I do, every thing here will be transferred to a world I created. A world called…..Tamera."

~Break~

Sheik explained to Dark why his emotions were so haywire," Your still attached to Gannon in some way, so he can tweak your emotions, but only tweak them."

Dark frowned, he had thought that Link was not strong enough yet to fight Gannon, so that thought must have been amplified by ten!

"So Link," Dark asked," Were too now?"

Link paused then smiled," We go to the shadow temple of course."


	15. Dark, Link, and lecherous Sheik

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while ^^' but one of those reviews…it just kinda blew out my self-esteem. Anyway! Here is what you've all been waiting for….for a month.**

**~Break~**

Dark was bored, bored as hell.

Link had left to go find "the eye of truth" back in the past.

He was taking, forever! The only upside to Link being gone, was that Navi was gone too.

"Dark?"

Dark looked up and saw Falon looking at him.

"What?"

She hesitated and pushed up her glasses.

" You ok? You've been kinda down since Link left…" She trailed off.

Dark sighed and muttered," I'm fine"

He saw her sigh," Look Dark, I know you like Link…..more than you should."

Dark felt his cheeks heat up, and he decided to look at one of the many torches surrounding him instead.

"I don't like Link….I just…." he groaned in frustration.

Falon frowned," You just what?" she prompted.

He sighed and held his head in his hands," I just don't know.."

~Meanwhile!~

Sheik watched Dark and Falon talk from the top of the shadow temple. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw dark blush and look away from the bright red glow that was Falon. Even though he wanted nothing more than to ravish the pale raven haired boy, he had promised Link he would not.

Sheik sighed and put his hand over his heart, he could feel the princess stirring. The other reason he couldn't get to close to Dark, was that the moment the princess was able to be free….he would die.

" Dieing sucks" sheik muttered with a weak chuckle.

"Sheik!"

Sheiks head snapped up, and he saw a smiling Dark waving him to come down.

He grinned, he may die in only a couple months, but before he did….he was going to kiss this adorable shadow.

~Meanwhile!~

I'm sorry to say that our hero was not as happy as Dark or Sheik at that moment. In fact, he was miserable. For one, Navi wouldn't shut the fuck up. Two, the well was full of twists and turns and bugs. Lots and lots of bugs. Link hated bugs.

So while the lecherous Sheik plotted how to get Dark into bed, and Dark mused on how he felt about Link.

Link was stuck dealing with flaming skulls, an annoying Navi, and bugs.


End file.
